Let me Love ya!
by RieChan619
Summary: Yunho jatuh cinta pada adik kelasnya yang juga tinggal satu asrama dengannya. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk seorang Yunho ketika mengatakannya. HoMin oneshot! DLDR! Shounenai/Yaoi! Alternate Universe! Enjoy Guys


**Title: Let me Love ya! **  
**Pair: HoMin (Yunho x Changmin)**  
**Rated: T **  
**Length: oneshot**  
**Genre: Yaoi/Shounenai, Romance, Fluff **

**Annyeong^^ fic ini khusus Rie bikin buat cloud3424! chingu-deul this is fluff fic for you! inspired by Davichi - Just the Two of us. ^^ **  
**makasih buat yang udah review di dua fic Rie sebelumnya, review kalian menyemangati akkkyyyyuuuuuu :* **  
**enjoy guys! **

Yunho berjalan menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan menuju asrama-nya. Ya, Jung Yunho. siswa kelas XII sebuah SMA di Seoul, merupakan yatim piatu sejak kecil, sehingga hidupnya dihabiskan di asrama yang juga milik sekolahnya itu.  
Asrama itu khusus laki-laki, tidak ada perempuan satupun. terkecuali ibu asrama. Yunho adalah anggota tertua di asramanya. kebanyakan anak SMP dan kelas X atau XI lah yang bernaung di asrama itu.  
sesampainya di asrama, Yunho segera melepas sepatunya, alangkah terkejutnya, ketika ia melihat dua pasang mata indah menatap matanya. dan sang pemilik mata indah itu membukakan pintu untukku. Aku terpaku menatap matanya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ada apa ini? eh, siapa dia?.  
Si pemilik mata indah itu kemudian tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Shim Changmin, aku berusia 15tahun, aku siswa baru di Chosun Senior High School. **dowajuseyo, sunbae-nim!**". Aku tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan tubuhku, dan memperkenalkan diriku.  
seusai perkenalan, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. aku sangat terkejut ketika si mata indah itu mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kamar. aku menatapnya penuh tanya. ia pun tertunduk malu, lalu ia menjelaskan padaku kalau ia akan sekamar denganku.

*

*

**Yunho Pov**

Sudah hampir tiga bulan, aku dan si mata indah itu berteman. ia pribadi yang menyenangkan. bahkan kepribadiannya berhasil meluluhkan hatiku.  
"**hyung.. **apakah kau sedang sibuk?" si mata indah itu bertanya padaku sambil memasang wajah polosnya. aku menatap wajah polosnya sambil tersenyum senang. "tidak terlalu, memangnya kenapa?" .  
"**aniya..** aku ingin bermain denganmu seharian ini. ibu asrama membebaskan aku dari tugas tugas, dan aku berharap bisa berdua denganmu, **hyung!**" Tangannya bergelayut manja di lenganku, wajahnya terlihat sangat imut ketika ia mengekspresikan memohon.  
aku mengangguk, lalu segera bersiap untuk menemaninya.  
**end of pov**

"**hyung..."**  
**"ne, changminnie?"**  
**"**apakah kau punya pacar?"  
"sudah putus dua tahun lalu.."  
"...tidak berminatkah mencari yang baru?"  
"tidak! aku sudah tertarik pada seseorang. dia telah merebut hatiku ketika kami pertama bertemu. sungguh, aku jatuh hati pada seseorang itu"  
"...hmm.. apakah dia tahu ini?"  
"tentu saja tidak, ini rahasiaku, ia akan mengetahuinya ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku, dan ia mengizinkan aku untuk mencintainya.."  
Changmin menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mencerna perkataan Yunho. tangannya masih mengetuk ngetuk puncak kepalanya sendiri, tak jarang ia mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya. sementara Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Changmin, sambil sesekali bergumam "anak ini inosen sekali".  
Sekembalinya di asrama, Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat Changmin yang sedang berkutat dengan piring kotor di dapur, pintu ruang tengah memang seperti melihat ke arah dapur.

*

*

**Yunho pov**

"**hyung..** apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin menatap melas mataku. aku langsung memejamkan mata dan meraup bibir plump miliknya, menciumnya lembut. tak ada nafsu, hanyalah kelembutan. penggambaran dari perasaanku terhadapnya. ia membalas ciumanku dengan sangat lembut.  
beberapa lama kemudian ciuman kami terlepas setelah kami rasa bahwa kami butuh oksigen.  
Aku mengecup sayang keningnya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya.  
"**saranghae, **changmin-ah.. neomu saranghae.. biarkan aku menjagamu, aku mencintaimu. "  
**"ah..hyung..** aku-aku.. aku, aku juga mencintaimu!" ia mengecup kilat bibirku, lalu berusaha pergi dariku, tapi aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, kubiarkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuhku, lalu kuraih bibir miliknya itu, tanganku mendorong tengkuknya maju, hingga ciuman kami lebih dalam. perlahan aku menjatuhkannya ke sofa, lalu kembali larut dalam ciuman memabukkan itu, dari ciuman yang lembut, hingga menjadi liar.

**FIN**

**ahahaha, gimana? '-')r hope you like it! hmm kalau jelek, maaf ya /bows/ author bikinnya sambil nonton expedisi alam gaib **  
**/curcol/ **  
**jadinya gak konsen T^T. mianhae! **  
**last, review please :D**


End file.
